Hello, Sister
by recklessness
Summary: An unwelcome visitor surprises Diana at Coates.
1. Arrival

Drake opened the door to Diana's dorm at Coates Academy, peeking his head in through the crack, not even bothering to knock. "Caine wants you."

Diana; sprawled across her bed in her uniform and white OTK socks, sat up and yawned. Surprisingly cheerful after being rejuvenated from her afternoon nap, she actually smiled at Drake.  
"Hey messenger boy. That's the overstatement of the month."

However, Drake, as per usual- was in a default mood of his. Bitterness and slightly suffocated rage. "Whatever, bitch. Just get down to see Caine as soon as you can. You have a visitor."

He slammed the door, his footsteps loud enough to be heard as he stomped back down the hall to the boys wing.

Diana stretched and got off the bed, smoothing the back of her hair and adjusting her skirt.  
From the view of her window she could see the sun starting to dip into the horizon.

* * *

Diana rapped softly on Caine's door.

She waited. Nothing.

She knocked a little louder, more forcibly this time. Impatient, she raised her fist to bang on the door-

"Oh, I know. Totally." She heard a distinctly feminine voice say from inside Caine's room. Muffled laughter.

Irritated and suspicious, Diana simply turned the knob and pushed the door open.

What she saw when she opened that door was one of the most horrifying surprises she'd witness during her time spent at Coates, pre-FAYZ.

The devil herself, dressed in a long-sleeved sweater and shorts so small they were close to being classified as denim underwear, was sitting on Caine's bed.

Satan. Satan was sitting on his bed.

And she was smiling up at him shyly. Fantastic.

Caine, putting on his best charmful smile and leaning against his desk, was laughing with her. Caine, laughing with Satan.

"Well, fuck me." Diana said, doing her best to mask her horror and disbelieving disgust. Not wanting to look dumb if this were the cruel joke she hoped it was.

Dahlia, evil incarnate, sitting on Caine's bed, turned toward Diana and smiled.  
"Hello, litte sister."


	2. Flashback

FOUR YEARS AGO

"Helen doesn't let you wear makeups yet?"

Diana looked down at her feet. Chipped blue toenail polish, the same color of the kidney-shaped pool in their backyard.

Ever since the court issues were settled, Dahlia's swam in that pool everyday she's lived with Diana and her parents.

Well, more accurately, lived with Diana, her father and stepmother.  
Dahlia swam in that pool so much the tips of her dark brown hair turned a subtle green from the chlorine.

Although Dahlia looks similar to Diana, she is not the kind of sister born from the same mother, nor the kind made through close friendship.

"No." Diana answered reluctantly.  
"Mom says it's for grownups. I can't wear it untill I'm thirteen."

Dahlia surfaced, halfheartedly splashing some water at her halfsister sitting on the top pool step.  
"It is not! She lied! You're such a baby, though. No wonder she doesn't let you wear makeups."

"So what? I'm only three months younger than you."

Diana, insecure. Hugging her knees, watching little dead bugs float by in the pool water.

"So boys will think you're a little kid. God, you're so babyish."

"I am not."

"I mean, all you do is horseback ride and play tennis sometimes. All the girls at school already think you're weird."

"I don't care!" Diana shouted suddenly, running away from the pool and into the house.

She sat down on the kitchen floor, the cool tile calming her.

Tears dammed up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Frustrated, she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, unwilling to cry.

At school Diana only really hung out with two friends of hers. They were more like social necessities rather than people she wanted to see daily.

The girls, unsure of what she was, avoided her.

The boys at this age were still a mystery. Just like girls but with squeaky-deep voices and sports oriented. Sometimes she made them blush, though. Ten-year-old Diana was unsure of how she felt about that.

Mostly she liked horses like any other young girl. She had joined the tennis team to try to make friends, but wasn't really good at it.

She hadn't minded much until Dahlia started pointing it out to her in ways that stung, leaving her feeling miserable and lonely.

Brushing her knees off as she got up, she realized what she needed to do.

_I'll become a famous horseback rider. That's what I'll do. That'll show everyone! Losers. Hah! _

She wasn't even all that into horseback riding, but she had to come up with something._  
_

Suddenly happier and looking forward to life, she skipped out of the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs to her father's office.

"Daddy?" Diana gently pushed open the door, her tiny chipped toenail polished feet scuffing on the giant red rug that stretched to cover most of his office floor. Paintings of forest landscapes and huge bay windows in the back of the room. Her father, sitting at his mahogany desk, typing away on his laptop. The plaque at the edge of his desk says ROBERT LADRIS in gold lettering.

"Oh- hello, sweetie." He said, not even needing to look up from his laptop.

"Daddy. We have something very important to discuss."

"What is it, dear?" He said, pausing to look up long enough to glance at her but then turned his eyes back toward his screen.

"I need my own horse." She said, doing her best to look grim and determined. Businesslike.

"Why do you need your own horse, dear?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Dahlia was making fun of me.. And.. People don't like me at school.."

"Oh, is this another problem about Dahlia? Sweetie, she's just having trouble adjusting. You'll both get used to her. She's your sister-

"Halfsister."

"-Yes, halfsister. But you both will grow to love each other just the same way normal sisters do."

"Dahlia isn't the problem, really. I promise, Daddy. I need a horse..because.." Diana, trailing off in midsentence. Unsure of how to describe that it was extremely urgent she get a horse as soon as possible, didn't know what to say. Couldn't find the right words in her fifth grade vocabulary.

"Diana, I can't get you a horse just because you want one. Those are expensive. You have to look at things realistically." Robert Ladris, exhausted and overworked, ran his hands through his hair impatiently.

"But Daddy..." Diana with an elementary education, unable to look at things realistically. Frustrated and friendless. And recently with- surprise! A sister she hadn't even known about. From a woman that wasn't her mother.

Robert got up from his desk, grabbed her by the shoulder and gently guided her out back into the hall.

"There is no room for negotiation, Diana Marie Ladris. I'm very busy. Go play."

As soon as she was all the way out of his office, he slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing.

* * *

**plot suggestions needed. R&R~ etc., etc. **

**helen is the name of diana's mother and dahlia's stepmom. more on dahlia's mother will be explained in the next chapter. please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, thank you. (:  
**


	3. Bedhead and JAWS

Dahlia stepped up onto the curb, slamming the car door behind her. "Thank you, William."

Leaning into the driver's side window, blowing loose strands of hair out of her face.

"No problem, Miss. 11:00PM two days from now, I'm assuming. Right?"

William smiled, in his butler outfit despite Robert Ladris thoroughly instructing him that it wasn't necessary to wear it outside of the house.

"Yes. Please take care of Papa."

William tipped his hat to her and flipped the car out of P.

She took a step back from the vehicle and waved, turning toward Coates Academy before she could watch him drive off.

Dahlia, like most of the world, was terrible with goodbyes.

She lugged her heavy suitcase behind her, dragging it by the thin leash attached to it.

Coates, known for its shady reputation, heavily tried to cover up for that in outer appearance.

The front courtyard was groomed meticulously, seemingly only worked on by the best of the best gardeners.

Well, the best of the best on coke and with OCD, of course.

The grass, not a single blade out of place.

The windows looked freshly painted. The glass, not a smudgy fingerprint to be seen.

As she pulled her suitcase behind her and up to the main entrance she realized that even the long concrete path was paved with delicate craftsmanship, not a single fucking bump or unnecessary crack in it.

It made the back of Dahlia's skin crawl.

She pushed the heavy door open with her left hand, trying to keep her luggage upright on its wheels. She paused, glancing at the joints of her fingers. She had always hated her hands. Wished they were more slender. Whatever.

Inside it was quiet, not a single person in sight. Odd. She turned around in a 360 slowly, looking for anyone that could guide her in the right direction.

From where she stood the building split off into three directions. In front of her, a long hallway for what she assumed was the way to the classrooms and the rest of the main area of Coates. The paths to her left and right were more discreet.

For a reason she couldn't pinpoint, she took the one to the right.

Hauling her suitcase down the short hallway to the door at the end, she stopped.

Unsure of why she was hesitant to open the door, she paused for a moment.

Faint music could be heard coming from inside the room. "LOUNGE" was the only word on the door.

She turned the knob slowly and opened it just enough to peek in.

The music, no longer faint or muffled could be heard clearly now. The eerie lyrics barely decipherable under the drums.

_Drugged in the bottom of a church cathedral_

_We're going to the chapel, I know_

_So go to the roofs and tell the creeps to come and get her and like  
_

_Caaaaattle, they'll go _

She pushed it open all the way and saw that it was indeed a lounge. _Well, Duh. _

The room was crowded with boys around her age. Some sat on the plush red couches that were arranged around the room in front of a TV that wasn't plugged in. Others sat on the floor, texting. Some played chess. Others were loners, off in the corner reading or typing on a laptop. Most were bored.

The music she heard came from a stereo plopped down on the floor near one of the couches._  
_

"You're either lost, a hermaphrodite or a slut." Came a voice from one of the boys sitting on the floor, a sketchpad laying on the carpet next to him. He sat up and waved lazily, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. "I'm Roger."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't look like the second or third one, but I could always be wrong about the third," He said, his mischievous grin a little bit sheepish. "This is the boys lounge, you aren't supposed to be in here."

"Who gives a shit if she isn't allowed, Roger? God. Shut up." A boy Dahlia would later find out went by the name of Panda said, groaning into a couch pillow.

Dahlia, unabashed. Her posture confident despite the conflicting topic of whether she was welcome or not, raised an eyebrow.

"Does anyone know where I can find Diana Ladris?" She asked, doing her best to sound nonchalant.

Now, most of the boys' heads swiveled in her direction. _It seems little Diana might have a reputation. I wonder what kind_.

"I do," a boy with sandy hair said, sitting on the edge of the window on the far side of the room.

One leg hanging out of the window, he drew a cigarette pack from his pocket and lit it.

Inhaling deeply, taking a long drag, he said "I don't know where that bitch's room is, but I know someone that will. I'm going to need this if I have to be sent by him to go find that tramp." He takes one more quick puff and then flicks it out the window, hoping it'll set something on fire and burn down the whole academy.

"I don't see why I should give you the privilege of my warmhearted guidance, though." He challenged. His smirk leaning more toward a leer. Tapping his fingers on the windowsill.

"Whatever, Drake," Roger said, speaking up again before Dahlia could reply. "If Diana gets mad at you for not bringing her a visitor when it might be necessary for her to see this girl you know Caine will be on your ass in like two seconds."

The sandyhaired boy, Drake, barked a short, mean-spirited laugh and then grew terrifyingly serious. His eyes suddenly growing cold and hard.

"You'll pay for talking to me like that, asshat. I wouldn't sleep if I were you tonight." He said, spitting the threat like it were physically nauseating to speak to Roger.

Quickly, Drake got up and walked out the lounge door, purposefully bumping shoulders with Dahlia as he walked passed.

Dahlia sighed theatrically, rolling her eyes. "Am I supposed to follow him or something?"

Roger, all traces of friendliness now gone, sneered. "Better hurry."

A little bit scared but doing her best not to show that she was slightly intimidated, Dahlia ran after Drake.

Which was more like jogging, considering how much she packed into her large suitcase even though she was only supposed to be staying with Diana for two days.

"Wait! H-hey! Wait up!"

Up ahead, Drake abruptly stopped. The look he gave her over his shoulder reminded her of the shark from JAWS right before it ate someone. He waited just long enough for her to get a few feet away from him and then he kept walking, not bothering to slow down his pace for her benefit. Silently cursing him, she forcefully pulled her suitcase behind her and hurried her best to catch up.

* * *

The door of dormitory 306 opened just a smidge. A cold eye stared out at Drake and Dahlia from above the chain lock keeping the door mostly closed.

"What do you want, Drake? I'm busy."

"We have some company." Drake said indifferently, stepping aside to reveal Dahlia standing behind him.

The eye widened a little, caught off guard. "Right. Hold on. Let me get some pants on."

The telltale rustle of fabric and then a loud crash came from inside the room, followed by some very irritated curses.

A boy maybe near fifteen years old answered the door. His hair sticking up in all the directions the way only bedhead can make it. The jeans he'd wrestled on were unzipped and the white t-shirt he wore over them, wrinkly.

"Well, well, well," He said smoothly, leaning against the door frame. "Who do we have here, Drake?" Not taking his eyes off her as he spoke but not making direct conversation with her either.

"How the hell should I know, Caine? She just came into the guys' lounge looking all confused and shit. Asking for Diana," Drake said, glaring. "I figured the best I could do was bring her to you."

"Indeed it was the best. Indeed it was. _Fantastic_ thinking." Caine said, blatantly giving her a once-over. "Who are you, little girl?"

Dahlia, pissed off and not exactly calming down with the way they were talking about her- LOOKING at her, tried her best to shoot miniature lasers out of her eyes and at Caine.

"I'm not little," She said, gritting her teeth, sensitive about being only 5'2 with a family that was at least 5'6 or over. Unluckily, Dahlia had inherited her height from her mother's side of the family. She tried to make up for it by mostly wearing heels or tall shoes most of the time, but they made her feet ache.

"I'm looking for Diana. I'm supposed to be staying with her for two days."

"Really, now. Why is that? What's your relation to Diana?"

"My parents are-" She made airquotes. "'sending me away to that wretched school until I learn how to respect my elders.'" Dahlia said, leaving out the worst part. Unfortunately, in the process of making exaggerated hand gestures she forgot she was supposed to be supporting her suitcase so it wouldn't tip over. In the absence of her hands, it did just that. "Shit." She leaned over, tilting it back rightside up.

"Right, well," Caine said, momentarily eying Dahlia as she bent over to fix her luggage. "Go bring Diana, Drake. She's in 518."

"Whatever." Drake mumbled, sauntering back the way they came.

Caine and Dahlia stood in the hallway awkwardly, sizing each other up.

* * *

**ughhhHhHhHhhh my grandparents are visiting so i haven't been able to be alone when i'm at home to write much. if my grandpa gives me one more lecture on modesty i will have to just kill everyone HAHAHAHAHhhhhahaha. ha. n_n**

**review if you want more, losers**

**constructive criticism and tips needed blahblahabhfgd**

**roger seemed a little OOC, but who knows, he could only be nice to children anyway. we didn't get to read much about him.**

**i'm debating on changing it from T to M for later chapters. i probably won't, though. besides, i'd probably make sacrificial orgies happen in the middle of the town plaza if i just got free range. and we can't have that, now, can we.  
**

**song mentioned was like..**

**surf goth by wavves, i think**


End file.
